


Dulce Locura Toxíca

by GayCheerios



Category: Go Princess Princess Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Blood, Death, Evil Aroma, Evil Kanata, Killing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Then we shall! Together we will destroy every last bit of hope, every last bit of it!” He cheers.





	Dulce Locura Toxíca

**Author's Note:**

> more of these evil fuckers bc yes

He can’t remember when he was roped into Kanata’s schemes. Maybe it was the day he was first destined to be his servant. Then it just spiraled from there. 

The black collar around his neck has been there since Kanata confessed his love. What a better and flashier way to show his love than a collar. It was rarely ever taken off. Aroma would never be seen with it off. 

“Oh Darling?” Kanata calls.

Aroma’s smart. He knows the game the Prince is at. He knows the tone. He’s clever. The butler goes to the kitchen and makes a cup of tea.

He’s careful with his work. He diligently brings the tea to the throne room. He sees the Prince sitting in the King’s chair and smiles wickedly. Aroma places the cup of tea in Kanata’s hands. 

“Thank you Dear.” Kanata holds the cup up to his nose and takes in the scent of the tea. The Prince’s face is adorned with a terrible smile. He places the tea onto the little table next to the chair he’s sitting in. His hands reach for the butler’s gloved ones. “What a wicked plan my Darling. You truly are amazing.” He praised, placing a kiss onto the gloved hand. 

Aroma feels himself being pulled from his standing position and into the Prince’s lap. Kanata’s lips meet his own and he finds himself not the slightest bit surprised. Aroma kisses back feverishly as he feels Kanata’s hands tangle in his neatly kept hair. 

He can tell Kanata’s proud of his scheming by the way he’s being treated. He  _ loves it _ . Being pampered like this is what he lives for. Being kissed so nicely on the King’s throne by the love of his life. 

Kanata’s lips are suddenly nowhere to be felt on Aroma’s own lips. This would probably be a good time to breath too. 

“Well shall we head back to the room? There are some important matters we must take care of soon.” Kanata’s wolfish grin is showing and Aroma feels his heart skip a beat.

“Yes Master Kanata.” 

  * ••

The preparations have been made. They are ready. 

A scream makes the whole place shake. 

Aroma and Kanata rush to the scene of the scream and find the King dead in his chair. The Queen is sobbing by his side and soon Princess Towa arrives and begins to join her mother in the sobbing. Their cries can be heard from the whole kingdom.

Aroma buries himself in Kanata’s arms filled with emotion and Kanata bows his head in silence. 

That day a ceremony is held for the King’s death. Kanata stands in front of the kingdom’s subjects and gives a beautiful speech about the King.

  * ••

Kanata is kissing Aroma with passion. He pulls away and whispers softly against his lover’s collar. “Well done my Darling. It was a perfect success..” He kisses what little space that isn’t occupied by the collar and hushes against his neck. “Twisting your maliciously adorable laughter into sounds of sobbing? You are absolutely evil.” He purrs. 

Being praised by Kanata sends shivers down the boy’s spine. “I’m only evil for you Master Kanata.” He admits, tipping his head so the Prince will have better access. “We will spread chaos and dread across the world.” 

Kanata hums in approval, far too busy doting on the boy in his lap. “It’s high time you’re rewarded Aroma.”

  * ••

The next morning Aroma wakes up in Kanata’s embrace and smiles. He loves his King. His lover’s soft face is everything to him. He places his hand over Kanata’s cheek and suddenly the other rouses from his sleep. 

The Prince places a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “Good morning my love.” 

Aroma shivers at the pet name. “Good morning Kanata.” The butler feels himself being pulled into the other’s embrace and he can’t help but snuggle close. He feels Kanata’s soft hands run over the bruises on his shoulders and neck. 

It’s a nice feeling. 

It’s going to be a nice day. 

More than nice.

It will be perfect.

  * ••

“Princess Towa!” Aroma calls, knocking on her door gently. Her highness arrives at the door, tears wiped off her face by now. “My lady, we have someplace to be right now, this was just presented to me.” He hands Towa a letter explaining they need to be in the forrest. 

“Alright.” She agrees, following Aroma to the location. 

Once they arrive to the strange forest she feels a sharp pain in her chest. Blood drips from Towa’s stomach and she collapses to the ground. “A-Aroma, help m-me.” She says weakly. 

“I’m sorry dear sister. I truly am-“ An ice cold voice cuts through the silence. Kanata’s strong form appears from behind her. 

“Kanata?” 

“Since you’re in your dying breaths I might as well give you an explanation.” He chuckles, using magic to destroy the very knife he was holding. His arm snakes around Aroma’s torso as he pulls his boy closer to display. “This world and it’s horrible hope-we are working to destroy it.” Kanata’s voice is filled with spite and darkness. 

“Wanna know a secret Princess?” Aroma says cheerfully, his tail flicking back and forth happily. “I poisoned the King!” He says excitedly, his deep purple eyes sparkling twistedly. 

“Y-you’re crazy!” She cries, tears dripping down her face. 

“Hmm...I don’t know about crazy...how ‘bout we settle with insane?~” He snickers lowly. 

“Well my little sister, it’s your time to go…” Kanata sighs, summoning a staff. “Oh yes...say hello to Father if he’s up there.” 

Blood spatters and covers the staff.

“So now our kill count is even?” Kanata asks smiling, going to kiss Aroma’s forehead.

“Soon it won’t be!” 

“My clever boy~” Kanata praises. 

“Come now Dearest, we must be at the castle soon!” Aroma rushes, running to the castle with his hand locked with the Prince’s.

  * ••

The Queen’s body hung lifelessly from the ceiling.

“Alas, it’s done.”

“They are no more.” Aroma whispers, holding his Prince’s hand. 

They’re sitting in the throne room, on the dead king’s throne.

“Perfect.” Kanata states, petting Aroma’s hair. “This went so perfectly because of you.” 

Aroma snuggles closer to Kanata. He’s quite comfortable on his lap. “It wasn't all me you know...after all you killed Princess Towa.”

“But you killed the King and Queen. You did the biggest jobs.” The Prince reminds the other. “You’re the greatest thing to exist you know that? Crushing all the hope in this damned kingdom and bringing delicious evil.” He hums, pressing kisses to his cheeks. 

“Awe! Stop it, you’re making me all flustered!” Aroma pouts, giggling happily. “Besides you’re the one who will rule the world when we’re all done…”

“ _ We.  _ We will rule together, I cannot do it without you.” 

“Then we shall! Together we will destroy every last bit of hope, every last bit of it!” He cheers. “Oh won’t you kiss me my King?” 

“That we will do. And this I will do.” 

And so they shall.

  
  
  



End file.
